Concrete forms are often used for the purpose of pouring concrete structures, such as curbs, walls, sidewalks, or other structures of varying shapes. Typically, flexible or rigid sheet metal forms or wooden forms are used, and more recently plastic forms have been employed. In concrete construction, it is customary to erect a concrete barrier or bulkhead across the form to hold the poured concrete while the concrete becomes set or hardened, and produces an individual finished wall or slab section. When the hardening (or setting) of the concrete is completed, the barrier or bulkhead is dismantled and removed from its position, and the next pouring operation is performed alongside the hardened concrete section. Progressive erection of the wall or slab in this manner typically requires one or more barriers connected serially in a horizontal orientation, but the barriers are readily damaged and may become unusable during their removal and dismantling. Several types of concrete form assemblies are described in co-assigned U.S. Pat. No. 6,866,239, which is incorporated by reference.
Further, in certain cases, the concrete forms must create barrier walls having different heights to conform to the surrounding structures or the industry regulations for providing lateral bracing support for the concrete structures of varying elevation. Also, when a deck or ground surface upon which the concrete is poured is uneven, the form requires a height adjustment to account for the uneven condition of the deck or ground surface. Conventionally, an add-on riser assembly is placed on top of the form, and used to adjust an overall height of the concrete form. However, the add-on riser assembly generally provides only a predetermined height increase, and thus precise or gradual height adjustments are either impossible or very difficult to obtain. Moreover, replacing and adjusting the riser assembly delay a normal operational process, and each additional riser assembly having a different height must be purchased and stored separately, thereby increasing operational costs.
Therefore, there is a need for developing an improved concrete form assembly that facilitates an accurate height adjustment and an efficient concrete construction.